1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a bidirectional communication system with compensation for undesired feedback as well as a method for compensating for undesired feedback in a bidirectional communication system.
2. Background of the Related Art
With bidirectional communication devices separated from each other by short or long distances, signals can be distorted in the transmission direction due to undesired feedback in the received signals sent by the output devices in the communication device to the input device(s) in the communication device. In cases where an output device and an input device are located in the same bidirectional communication device, compensation can take place in that device's compensating unit, so that distortion can be eliminated from the signal that is sent. However, if a signal sent from an output device of a bidirectional communication device that does not have an input device is coupled with an input device that is located in or assigned to a physically separated bidirectional communication device, this distortion cannot be eliminated from the signal sent by the affected bidirectional communication device.
To achieve compensation for undesired feedback in receiving systems, it is known how to have this compensation handled by a central unit to which all affected subsystems are connected. However, this is cumbersome and expensive.